hidden truths
by ken black sword
Summary: when their car crashes into a tree the blade breakers are forced to stay in a somehow haunted castle or maybe it's not rated m in case only ( I suck at summary )


authers note : "well this is my first time writing a fanfic any way i hope you guys like it

any way this fanfic is not really an au but most likely nothing will be what it is there could be some oocness

but other wise you should be carfull on some details here and there and the fanfic is based on g revolution soo

i talked alot didn't I ? on with the first chapter "

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

{blah} unknown voices

(blah) auther note

about the characters :

kai hiwatari : age 16

rei kon :age 16

tyson granger :age 15

kenny : age 15

max tate : age 14

hillary tachibana : age 15

daichi : age (somewhere between birth and death XD well i really do not know so i will setill with 12)

tala ivanov : age 18

bryan kozentsove (or somthing like this dunno)

spancer : age 19

(desclimar : i don't and won"t own beyblade or any one from the show save for my oc's yeah there will be alot of them )

HIDDEN TRUTHES*

CHAPTER: 1 , OUT OF NOWHERE*

The car was driving an old long empty street all while snow was falling down slowly

the world was quite and coverd in a beautifull blanket of white snow

hideing all the dirt or pain that once happend here

meanwhile inside the car wasn't all that quite dou to a certain navy haird teenager fighting with a redhead boy

in the car inthe front seats sat rei and kai who was driving

in the back tow seets sat max and hillary

while in the last seet where could fit three people there was were the noise came from

"tyson stopfighting with daichi it's annoying quit it " said hillary with anger showing in her voice butstill they didn't stop

rei looked back at them then sighd "they won't ever stop don't waste your time"said kenny from the backseet

max was looking at the road he always liked the snow and to play with the snow then he looked at rei who was rbbing his temple then he looked at kai who didn't say anything

rei noticed that too and looked towards kai "kai you didn't tell scince when do you drive besides aren't you ypung to be allowed to drive"

kai looked at rei for a seconde then looked back at the road "i knew how to drive since i was 12 and no one dares to say anything about my age an driving so no need to worry "

he said calmly rei , max and hillary looked at him shoked then confeused "12 ? " said rei then he looked at the road too the voices from the back got louder then rei had enough he was surpriesd as to why kai didn't say anything

so he choose to step up and end this "quit it both of you rei shouted at them "guys this is annoying so enough is enou..." he was cut by the car sudenly taking a sharp turn to the right and then hit a tree they were pushed farwared

"is every one ok ?" asked kai still calm reies air bage went on and pushed him back when it turned down he looked at the others " you guys ok in the back " said re

"we're fine " every one said together

"i thought you said you knew ho to drive " rei looked at kai but didn't find him in his seat so he climbed out of the car and saw kai looking at the road in confusin not rally shoing on his face but rei saw it somehow

" kai is every thing ok? "asked rei concerned kai looked at him then pointed at the floor rei looked and saw how the road was damn frozen " i know how to drive but the road is frozen and the car is broken now" said kai looking at rei who was confuesed

" so what are we gonna do now ?" asked max " we walk" said kai simply then went to the car to tell them to tack their thing out of the car "what ?" said tyson in shoke " there is no way in hell we're walking in a snow storm in the middle of nowhere in russia"

"we need to get help" said max and pulled out his phone but there was no service

"great what now ?" said daichi "like i said we walk once we find somewhere to get help we will call tala and tell him of what happened " said kai as he walked ahead of them suddenly the wind blew at them it was so strong that tyson slipped on the ice pulling daichi down with him " tyson !! " screamd max as he made his way towards tyson he helped themup rei was looking towardes them then he looked beside himto see that kai was staring in the direction where the wind came "kai are you ok ?" kai looked at him " yeah i'm fine but i ... never mind let's go " "guys look there is a wierd house there " hillary pointed to where kai was looking" it looks like an old castle or somthing we are not going there right ?" said kenny as he stared at the others with horror "why not?" said rei "i know it lookes creepy but come on it sure is better than staying out here in the middle of a snow storm" continued rei they looked at each other rei was right the weather seems to get wores every minuet "ok thenit's settled there let's go" the walked towardes the wierd castle kai was walking in the front the wined blew again but not as strong as before however he looked in the direction again and rei stared at " you're sure you're ok kai is there somthing bothering ?" looked at him "hn no i toled youi'm fine it's just the wind is making strang voices that's all "they reached the main gate to this place and stood threr looking around them

th castle was so big and old it looked as if nobody got near in ages but beside the creepylooking place it was beautiful they could'nt see much in this weather though kai pushed at the gat and it creaked open the were surprised that a place like this was'nt even locked "ok these place is really huge " said hillary once they where in the house they saw a huge hall and long stair case to their left there was tow doors that led to defrent rooms and to their right there was along corridor they don't know where dose this one lead and there was couple of giant windows the house was dark duo to the lack of light out side they searched for alight switch the was none "well i'm not surprisedthisplace lookslike it was empty befor the invention of electrcity " said keeny theplace was full of dustthe air was almost thick with dust and on the walls there were many bautiful painting they were beautiful even though they were coverd with dust "lets find a thing to set alight then "max said looking around him to find any thing to set alight but there was nothing to do so with "well this is strang guys i think we better find aplace to sleep and does any of you see where kai went " said rei "oh not again we gotta do somthing about this habit of wandering of alone of his "said hillary angrilly" kai "tyson called out to him then they heard something move up stairs " thats him he is up "said max as he climped the stairs when he was up he found kai looking through the rooms "there you are" max got closer to kai who did'nt even look at him "so did you find a room ?" kai looked at him sidways "yeah there is a room where there are couches looks like a guest room or somthing " the others came too and they went to this room to was like nothing they have seen exept kai "well you said a room not ahall"said tyson his eyes wide "tyson you know this is castle right "said kenny sweat droping ok guys let's try to sleep now we don't want to wake up late or tierd tomorow " said hillary " ok mom " said max and tyson wich caused hillary to through somthing at then but she almost caught rei with it " stop it will you you're so annoying " suddenly spok they froze then laied down kai sat on a couch and rested his head on his palm "not sleeping are ?" said rei while he sat next to him "no who is going to watch out for these idiots if i sleps huh " said kai with no emotion un fis face or eyes " you're right then good night kai " said rei then he rested his head on kai's leg and started getting ready to sleep " what the ? " said kai for rei's strang behavior but he didn't push him away he stared at the roof wich held a strang decoration 'will this even stop ?' thought kai still staring at the roof when suddenly he heard a strang voice he foucosed to try and understand what these strange noises came from {kai} he was shoked when he heard the voice saying his name he looked at the others no one seemed to hear the voice not even rei withhis tsrong cat like hearing "ok i'm losing it " said kai quitly then closed his eyes to realize that the voice was in his head not outside but when he opend his eyes he saw pair of deep sky blue eyes staring at him

auther : ok tell me what you think if i get many reviws i'll conteniu the story hope i kept the characters in character well yeah soory about any language flaws og grammar you outta know that english is not my first language so tell me what you think please RR thank you

auther : ken black sowrd

peace


End file.
